


We Just Started This

by Renee561



Series: Jaime and Brienne Through the Seasons [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Meetings, Introspection, JB Week 2019, Jaime's POV, Pre-Relationship, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee561/pseuds/Renee561
Summary: Jaime muses





	We Just Started This

**Author's Note:**

> Happy JB Week y'all!
> 
> This is the for the Theme of Spring and new beginnings. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! unbeta'ed. Mistakes are all me.
> 
> Renee561

Spring

He met her. This big, ugly, dull wench; Brienne, she called herself. Brienne of Tarth. She was the bane of his current existence. She guided him with his chains; his captor, his guard. 

She was as interesting as she was ugly, in Jaime's opinion. She thought herself mightier than him. She wasn't. Calling him Kingslayer just like everyone else. Judging him based on something no one knew anything about. 

She was a noble lady playing at knights and fair maids, not that she was all that fair. The only beauty she had were her eyes and her father's island. That was it, nothing else. 

He felt sorry for whatever man ended up with her. 


End file.
